Eleven Years Later
by missglitter22
Summary: June 3rd, 2006 was the wedding day that never came for Luke and Lorelai. But June 3rd, 2017 is totally different, in the best of ways.


_Eleven Years Later_

June 3, 2017

"Babe, I'm home!" Lorelai's voice called out on a Saturday evening as she entered the newly renovated (to add space for her grandbaby and Rory when they stayed over) Crap Shack. "Where's my diner man?"

"In here," Luke answered from the kitchen. Lorelai followed the sound of his voice and entered to an adorable sight. Luke was cooking dinner, with their granddaughter strapped to him in a baby carrier as he was bouncing along to the radio, playing something from the oldies station.

"Well, shit, this is the most adorable thing I've ever seen," Lorelai said. (This earned her a"No swearing around the baby!" from Luke). She quickly pulled out her phone for a photo.

"I've got to show Rory," she squealed.

"No, don't! I look silly," Luke pleaded. "But it was all for her," He pointed to the baby. "She wasn't happy and Rory says music calms her down," He explained. He looked down at the happy, smiling, giggling two month old strapped to him. "Right, Lila? You like it when Papa dances for you, don't you?" Luke laughed to himself. He never thought his life would be this way- dancing around for the amusement of a baby. But, he loved it regardless.

"You know I'm still going to take it! It's too cute not to!" Lorelai said, a smirk on her face. "Her mama needs to see this," She snapped the photo and went over to her husband. "I missed you today," she said with a kiss. "I'm happy to be home with you and this little munchkin now,"

"Missed you, too," Luke replied, continuing to bounce in order to avoid Lila screaming. He had gotten comfortable around babies now, out of necessity, but when they were upset, he still felt a bit in over his head. He wondered how he would've done if he got to have his own children with Lorelai.

He hadn't expressed this to her yet, he didn't know how, but deep inside, he regretted never truly discussing having some children of their own. It was too late now, she was forty eight and he was fifty two, and their chances at getting pregnant, even with medications and other treatments, were almost zero. They had considered trying on their own anyway, just to see what would happen, but then decided there would be too many risks in Lorelai being pregnant again. Their last chance at a family together was something he yet again rejected- that trip to a surrogate agency. They had two appointments, he decided he didn't want it, and that was the last time it was ever discussed.

"Rory says 'Omg! Too cute, such a good Papa,'" Lorelai read from her phone. "…and she added about fifty heart-eyes emoji's," Setting her phone down on the kitchen table, she went over to Luke. "I want to see my grandbaby," she cooed, unstrapping her from the carrier and lifting her into her arms. "Oh, Lila Grace, there's not much your Papa or I wouldn't do for you," she said. "And I'm sure your GG Emily would buy you a pony if you wanted one," she added, laughing. Emily spoiled the little girl, and was unabashed about it, to Rory and Lorelai's chagrin. They wanted her to be raised as grounded and humble as possible, but Emily wanted to give her the latest and greatest of all baby products she could get her hands on. They were always trying to compromise, to allow Emily to be giving, but within reason. The relationship between Lorelai and her mother had improved greatly with Lila entering the world in April. They now had a shared interest, something to pour their energy into together instead of disagreements with each other. Sure, it wasn't all unicorns-and-rainbows, but it was remarkably better than it used to be.

Lorelai smiled as she went to the couch in the living room and sat, snuggling Lila close. She loved her granddaughter and taking care of her so much. With Rory working full time, 9 to 5 at the Gazette, Luke and Lorelai often had babysitting duty, and they wouldn't have it any other way. They saw helping care for Lila (whose full name, at her Nana's pleading, was Lorelai) as their chance to raise a baby together. They had her overnight tonight, since Rory had some deadlines that needed to be met as soon as possible and they wanted her to work without baby interruptions.

* * *

"Dinner's ready, girls!" Luke called about a half hour later. He walked into the living room to get Lorelai, and entered to another adorable sight. Lorelai was fast asleep, with Lila snuggled on her chest. He cooed at the sight, laughing at himself and how soft he had become, and took out his phone, taking a picture of his wife and granddaughter. He sent it to Rory, with the caption "Nana and Lila had a long day,"

Lorelai snapped awake a few minutes later, confused until Luke showed her the photo. She scoffed at him. "You really took a picture of me like that?"

"Well, you took a picture of me dancing around the kitchen,"

"Touché,"

Lorelai laughed and looked down at Lila. "Oh, kid, the things we do for you. And it's only the beginning,"

* * *

After dinner, Luke and Lorelai snuggled up together on the couch, watching some crappy Lifetime movie (that Lorelai begged for), while Lila laid nearby on a playmat. They weren't really watching the movie, or talking to each other. They were just enjoying the simple act of being together. They had realized that they didn't always need to be doing something together to be happy, sometimes they just needed to be. When their movie was over, they decided that it was time to turn in for the night, starting with putting Lila to bed.

They were currently in the added nursery, decorated just for Lila with pink everything (that's how Nana wanted it). Lorelai kissed her forehead, and gently lied her down into the crib. "Good night, sweet baby girl. Your Papa and I love you so much,"

The couple stared at their granddaughter sweetly sleeping for a while, then got themselves ready for bed. As they lied together in bed, the only light coming in from the moon, with Paul Anka on top of them, talking about their days, Lorelai realized something.

"Hey, you know what?' she whispered to Luke in the dark.

"What?" He answered.

"It's June 3rd,"

"What's June 3rd?"

"Our old wedding date. In 2006, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. That's kind of crazy to think about."

"I know, and you know what? We may have had our ups and downs getting here, but we finally made it. I'm your wife, you're my husband, and while we might not have a child of our own, we share a beautiful granddaughter. I've got my happy ending, Luke, and there's no one I'd rather be living it with then you," Lorelai kissed him passionately. "Eleven years ago today may not have been what I wanted it to be then, but look at us now,"

"Look at us now," Luke repeated. "June 3rd is no longer a sad day,"


End file.
